Tout en pensant à toi
by WriteIsFreedom
Summary: REPRESENTE 78:Shaolan revient quand il à 16 ans.Il retrouve Sakura et Noémie une nouvelle.Il se retrouve prit entre 2 amour. Une histoire de romance,et de drame...Apprendre à soufrir apren la vie et l'amour...REVIEW!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi et etc…**_

_**NDA : Bah sérieu j'éspère que vous avez aimée car je trouvais que yavé pas de fic pour parler de ce sujet donc voila ! bonne lecture et svp reviews !**_

**Tout en pensant à toi…**

_Prologue_

C'était le début du printemps, le mois de Mai chaud, la rentrée après les grandes vacances (pour les japonais). Tout les cerisier était en fleurs, magnifique et grandiose. Le ciel était d'un bleu profond, quelques nuages le traversaient mais n'osait jamais cachée le dieu soleil. Une grande allée bordée de cerisier, une grande maison, une jeune fille en sortit à la va vite et se heurta à un garçon.

Hey ! Encore en retard ?

Sakura redressa la tête et fut surprise :

Ah Shaolan ! Tu es enfin revenu !

La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras. Ils avaient tout deux maintenant 16 ans. Shaolan lui dit :

Tu m'as manqué !

Sakura s'écria joyeusement :

Toi aussi ! Tu t'es inscrit au lycée Tomoéda ?

Oui, mais je ne serais pas dans ta classe ma belle fleur de cerisier !

Quoi ? Dommage…

Allez, allons y…

Il lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue et ils entamèrent le pas. Sakura lui posa des tonnes de question :

Alors, s'était bien la Chine ?

Ennuyant, tu n'utilises plus de roller ?

Sakura secoua la tête en signe de non et dit :

En général Toya m'emmène en moto, mais vu qu'en ce moment il est très prit avec Kaho…

Shaolan fut surpris :

Kaho ? Ne devait elle pas être avec Eriol ?

Sakura fut surprise :

Tu ne savais pas ? Ils se sont séparés, Kaho est avec Toya, Eriol avec je ne sais qui, et Nakuru avec Yukito !

Shaolan regarda un moment ses pieds, tant de temps s'était écoulé… sa lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver aux côté de Sakura, il en avait rêver depuis tellement longtemps… Mais elle avait changée, grandit, et il avait eu écho de Tomoyo qu'elle était sortit avec plusieurs garçons, bien sur… c'était normal, puisqu'ils avaient tout deux décidé que la distance ne mettait rien de bon mais… Aujourd'hui quand il la voyait, il sentait son cœur battre, peut être pas autant qu'avant, mais il suffirait juste qu'il passe un peu de temps avec elle il le savait… Mais elle, qu'est ce qu'elle en pensait ?

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au lycée, le groupe d'amie de Sakura reconnut Shaolan et s'exclamèrent :

Li ! Tu es revenue ?

Shaolan acquiesça tranquillement. Sakura rejoins Tomoyo qui était tout sourire :

Alors, heureuse ?

Sakura dit en regardant Shaolan :

Bien sur mais…

Quoi ? demanda son amie intriguée.

Il semble différent…

Tu sais Sakura, vous avez tout deux changé… Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Sakura rougit et avoua :

Bien sur que si, sa me fait tout drôle, mais je n'ose pas aller trop loin car lui je ne sais pas…

Tomoyo secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Shaolan fut surpris en voyant une fille dans le groupe, un peu à l'écart. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, et de très longs cheveux noirs raides et soyeux. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, intriguées ils s'observèrent tout deux. Sakura se tourna vers la jeune fille et la présenta à Shaolan :

A Shaolan voici Noémie ! Elle est arrivée à la fin de l'année dernière !

Elle lui glissa à l'oreille sans que personne ne le remarqua à part la concernée :

Elle est un peu distante et ne parles pas beaucoup…

Le ton sur le quel elle avait dit sa… Shaolan regarda Sakura surpris et pensa stupéfait :

« Ont aurait dit qu'elle était…mesquine ! »

Sakura lui sourit et Shaolan força un sourire avant de se tourner vers Noémie. Il avait envie de lui parler, mais pas maintenant… Sakura lui prit la main pour aller s'installer avec toute la bande sur un banc, il sentit son cœur battre et ses joues rougirent…

* * *

Il entra dans sa classe. Il ne connaissait personne dedans ! Personne de son primaire, que des étrangers… Il restait planté à la porte de l'entrée jusqu'à ce que une voix très mélodieuse, douce et féminine dise :

Pardon…

Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Noémie. Il s'écarta et balbutia :

E…Excuse moi !

C'est rien…

Elle passa et alla s'asseoir. Un gars se retourna et dit en criant dans la classe pour couvrir le raffut :

Ah Noémie ! T'es bonne tu sais ! Sors avec moi !

Noémie le regarda perplexe et dit d'un ton glacial :

Ta gueule !

Le gars s'excita comme un gros bouffon :

Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on s'tape !

Noémie le fixa d'une manière glaciale. Sa allait dégénérer, Shaolan posa sa veste avec brusquerie à la place à côté de Noémie et dit d'un ton tranchant :

Fou lui la paix !

Le gars le regarda quelques secondes et se retourna de nouveau en grommelant. Noémie soupira un « merci » et regarda par la fenêtre, nostalgique.

Le prof entra :

Asseyez vous à votre place !

Cette année risquait d'être mouvementé, c'est la sensation qu'eu Shaolan en observant la jeune fille, belle et élégante regarder son sac pour chercher son cahier. Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait, tourna son visage vers lui et esquissa un sourire.

« Oui… Cette année risque d'être assez étrange… »

A suivre….

**-Next Chapter-**

**Héhé désolé c'est pas super c'est juste un prologue ! Mais déjà j'éspère que vous avez aimée ! SVP REVIEW SUR TOUT LES AVIS ! Des truc à amélioré, dite le moi, a suprimer, dite le mwa ! GROS BISOUX JVOUS ADORENT ! J'attend des review pour continuer !**

**Prochain chapitre :**

**De grands yeux bleus et de magnifiques yeux verts**

**Où comment Shaolan Li av tomber dans le grand piège d'aimer deux personnes en même temps !**


	2. I De grands yeux bleus et de magnifiques

**_Disclaimer : Bon bah déjà, pas à moi et bla bla…_**

**_NDA : eh oui je l'ai vite écrit donc poster qausi en même temps que le prlogue ! SVP REVIEW ! Bonne lecture !_**

**Tout en pensant à toi…**

_Chapitre 1_

_De grands yeux bleus et de magnifiques yeux verts_

L'après midi ils n'avaient pas cours. La sonnerie de fin de la matinée sonna. La prof annonça dans un soupir en posant ses cahiers :

Vous pouvez sortir…

Dans un raffut assourdissant de raclement de chaise, de tables poussé, de rire et de cris, chacun sortit. En sortant de sa classe Shaolan eu la bonne surprise de voir Sakura qui l'attendait. Il fut surpris :

Déjà ?

Elle lui dit :

J'avais envie de te voir alors dès que sa à sonner je suis sortie ! Sa fait tellement longtemps !

Shaolan rougit. Noémie passa sans dire un mot. Sakura lui cria :

Hey Noémie !

La jeune fille se retourna et demanda surprise :

Nh ?

La jeune fille proposa :

Tu viens avec nous cette après midi au cinéma ?

Noémie esquissa un petit sourire et répondit :

Je sais pas si je serait libre, je te rappel !

Puis elle partit sans un mot de plus. Sakura dit en continuant de fixer la fille qui partait :

Vraiment bizarre cette fille je trouve…

Shaolan était à chaque fois subjuguée par les grands yeux bleu de la jeune fille. Il finit par se retourner vers Sakura et là fut subjuguées par de magnifique yeux vert. Il demanda :

Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

C'est pas sa du tout… Mais elle semble spéciale…

Peut être…

Sakura renchérit :

Au moins elle à la chance d'être dans ta classe.

Shaolan sourit quand le prof coupa :

Sortez dehors les jeunes ou vous allez encore vous faire engueuler !

Sakura lâcha un « Oui m'sieur » avant de prendre Shaolan par le bras et de le traîner au dehors, à la table où l'attendait Chiharu, Naoko et Tomoyo. En route elle demanda :

T'es libre cet aprème ?

Pour le cinéma ?

Ouais !

Mmmmh…

Il fit mine de réfléchir et Sakura le supplia :

Allez s'il te plaît !

Puis lui fit un regard de chien battu. Le jeune Li rit avant de capituler :

D'accord d'accord !

Ok ! Alors rendez vous à 13 h 30 chez moi !

Pas de problème !

* * *

En retournant chez lui, l'endroit où il avait jadis vécu quand la jeune fille galérait encore à chasser des cartes. Sur le chemin, il vit accouder au mur Noémie, son visage caché par un de ces bras, mais ses épaules la trahissait, tremblant. Shaolan s'approcha et demanda :

Hey, sa va ?

Noémie redressa soudainement ses grands yeux bleus, surprise. Shaolan fut comme subjuguée par une vague de la même couleur des yeux de la jeune fille. L'eau les rendait si brillant, si étincelant ! Elle sécha ses larmes très rapidement avec son coude et répondit d'un air assuré :

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, juste une poussière dans l'œil !

Shaolan sourit, il n'y croyait pas du tout. Il demanda :

T'habite où ?

Là où la rue s'achève…

Je vois, ce n'est pas très loin de chez moi, ont fais un bout de route ensemble ?

Sakura serait jalouse si elle nous voyait !

Ils commencèrent à marcher et Shaolan fut surpris :

Pourquoi ?

Bah, c'est bien ta petite copine, non ?

Shaolan eu un léger rire et répondit en regardant le lointain :

Ont peut pas vraiment dire sa…

Il savait que sa allait se concrétiser, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne voulait pas le dire à Noémie. Celle-ci répliqua très surprise :

Ah bon ? Pourtant elle nous à clairement dit que tu était à elle et que ce n'était pas question qu'on y touche !

Noémie rit légèrement, un rire cristallin et pur. Shaolan fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Il fixa le lointain une nouvelle fois et souffla :

Elle semble avoir tant changé…

Noémie le fixa, à son tour surprise de ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme. Elle souffla :

Elle va être encore mieux réputé en sortant avec quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que toi…

Shaolan la regarda, s'arrêta de marcher, il sentait qu'il rougissait. Noémie se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit rougit encore plus, elle s'arrêta à son tour, le visage rouge de gêne. Elle balbutia face à l'expression de Shaolan :

Enfin, je ne voulais pas dire qu'elle…t'utilisait, loin de là… Ano… Excuse moi ! Je dois me dépêcher !

Elle s'inclina rapidement et partit en courant. Shaolan la suivit quelques secondes du regard et se demanda :

« Pourquoi j'ai réagit comme sa moi ! »

Il respira un grand coup et se rendit chez lui, l'esprit torturé par de grands yeux bleus…

* * *

L'après midi, il sonna chez Sakura. Elle alla lui ouvrir avec un top noir qui moulait ses formes et un pantacourt en jean. Elle le fit entrer et il s'étonna :

Je suis le seul ?

Sakura rougit et dit :

En réalité ont doit rejoindre les autres à 14 heures devant le cinéma, mais j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi en tête à tête, si sa ne te dérange pas…

Pas du tout, en faite, Noémie t'a rappelée pour confirmer ?

Mince je devais la rappeler ! Désolé Shaolan mais tu veux bien le faire pendant que je cherche ce foutue sac à main ?

Bien sur…

Elle lui tendit son portable et se mit à fouiller sa chambre de fond en comble.

Allô Sakura ?

Euh… Non, c'est Shaolan…

… Ah, désolée. Tu veux quoi ?

Tu viens ou pas cette aprème au cinéma alors ou pas ?

Il y eu un petit blanc puis la jeune fille finit par souffler :

Non c'est bon, allez y sans moi…

Shaolan insista un peu :

Mais si allez viens, sa fera plaisir à tout le monde !

Mmmmh… Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure ?

Mais pas du tout je sais très bien que tu ne le pensais pas ! Alors, tu viens ?

D'accord.

14 heures devant le cinéma ?

Ok, bah à tout à l'heure Li !

A tout à l'heure Noémie !

Il avait bien insisté sur le Noémie avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna vers Sakura qui l'observait, mise sur la commande : « arrêt sur image ». Shaolan demanda :

Quoi ?

Non rien excuse moi !

Elle sourit et dit :

Alors, ont y va ?

Shaolan sourit tandis que la jeune fille lui aggripait le bras :

Papa ! Grand frère ! J'y vais !

Fujitaka, son père lui souhaita :

Amusez vous bien !

Puis tous deux quittèrent la maison en se racontant les dernières nouvelles, tout en se tenant par le bras.

* * *

Devant le cinéma, Tomoyo regarda sa montre en piétinant du pied :

Elle abuse quand même ! Elle a 10 minutes de retard !

Chiharu rigola en prenant son chérie dans ses bras :

C'est bien notre petite Sakura !

Noémie était assise à l'écart. Un débardeur noir, avec une simple chemisette blanche par-dessus et un jean moulant. Ses cheveux attachés par une pince blanche et ses jolies yeux souligner de noir. Naoko s'assit à côté d'elle et avec un sourire chaleureux lui demanda :

Alors, tu es dans la classe de Shaolan aux dernières nouvelles ?

Noémie acquiesça en esquissant un sourire. Naoko continua :

Tu t'entends bien avec lui ? Car je me rappel qu'en primaire il n'était pas très sociable !

Sa va, je ne le connais pas trop !

Naoko sourit et changea de sujet :

En fait ? Tu aimes les histoires d'horreur et de fantôme ? Car tu sais…

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de continuer que Tomoyo s'exclama :

Pas trop tôt !

Meiling (_ et oui, elle sa fait déjà 3 ans qu'elle vit au japon_ ) dit en se tenant les hanches :

Pas trop tôt vous deux ! J'espère qu'ont à pas rater la séance ou je vous étripe sur place !

Sakura rit et répondit :

Mais nan ne t'inquiète pas le film ne commence qu'à 30 !

* * *

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle pour regarder un film d'action, nommée CCS THE FILM _looool._ Tout se passa dans la bonne humeur général, et même Noémie fut plus sociable qu'à l'habitude, mais prit soin d'évitez de parler à Shaolan, et celui-ci fut un peu triste de cette attitude, mais Sakura ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir en réalité…

* * *

En fin de soirée, alors que le soleil se couchait, chacun dû retourner chez lui. Shaolan et Noémie prenaient le même chemin. La route commença d'abord par un silence, mais Noémie finit par le briser :

Tu m'as mentie la dernière fois…

Sur quoi ?

Sakura, tu sort avec non ?

Je te jure que non…

Pourtant vous êtes toujours collés… Je ne dis pas sa méchamment du tout, mais si ce n'est pas sa, au moins tu l'aime, n'est ce pas ?

Shaolan esquissa un sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille qui rit. La pince se défie et tomba au sol. Le jour de la rentrée, les cheveux de la jeune fille avait été attaché en une queue haute, mais là, les longs cheveux se libérèrent et Shaolan observa la jeune fille de haut en bas. Il ne trouva pas d'autre mot à par magnifique. De grands yeux bleus noyer dans une chevelure noire longue, qui se berçait au gré du vent. Shaolan lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts et sembla se réveiller. Il ramassa la pince et la tendit à la jeune fille tout en rougissant. Il dit en murmurant, tout rouge :

Tu es… très belle…

Noémie récupéra sa pince en rougissant de plus belle. Shaolan, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux en bataille ajouta :

Tu… devrais les laisser plus souvent détaché…

Noémie eu un petit regard triste et dit :

Je ne me trouve pas vraiment belle… Et je n'aime pas laissée mes cheveux longs car… dans ma famille ont ma sans cesse répéter que c'était moche, et je n'aime pas montrer comme sa, tu vas me trouver bizarre, mais j'ai presque l'impression que c'est intime de les avoir comme sa…

Ce n'est pas bizarre tu as le droit…

Avec un sourire rassurant il conclut :

Et puis moi je te trouve très belle comme sa.

Merci Li.

Il s'exclama en reprenant la marche :

J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille NOEMIE !

Elle rit et le rejoins, en laissant ses cheveux détachés. Il demanda surpris :

Tu ne les rattaches pas ?

Non, devant toi sa ne me gêne pas !

« Car tu as dit que tu trouvait sa jolie… »

* * *

Le soir, dans ses rêves, il y avait des yeux verts magnifique qu'il aimait de tout son cœur… mais aussi de grands yeux bleus qui l'observait, sans dire un mot, juste… un regard.

A suivre…

* * *

-Next Chapter-

C'est moi ou je sens que je vais me faire tuer ? ATTENDEZ LA SUITE DE LA FIC AVANT DETRE CERTAIN QUE NOEMIE VONT SE METTRE ENSEMBLE ! SA serait un peu trop rapide non ? Héhé sa réserve plein de surprise tout sa, et croyer moi que Shaolan la kiff Sakura aussi donc héhé ! A SUIVRE ! REVIEW SVP ! Pi voyer comment je me suis dépêchez de poster ! J'éspère vraiment que sa va vous plaire !


	3. II Un coeur brisé

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi sauf Noémie !

Merci pour les review sa m'a fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture j'espere vraiment que vous aimez car cette fic me tiens à cœur et je suis en négociatio pour un truc… vous verre !

* * *

**Tout en pensant à toi**

_Chapitre 2_

_Cœur blessé…_

Une semaine était déjà passer. Noémie était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, un cahier dans le main, un stylo dans l'autre, se tapotant les lèvres tout en hésitant. Elle soupira et posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur. Bizarrement, depuis la rentrée, elle s'était montrée plus sociable avec les gens, et elle avait même de nouveaux amis. Beaucoup de personne lui avait faite cette réflexion, et même elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait commencer à changé. Son portable sonna, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Elle décrocha rapidement.

Allô ?

Noémie, ma sauveuse ?

Shaolan…(soupir) Quoi encore ?

T'as fait tes exercices d'anglais ?

Me dit pas que !

Hey j'y arrive pas c'est pas ma faute !

Noémie s'exaspéra en fouillant dans ses livres :

T'es vraiment une merde… Sa y est je l'ai ! T'écoute bien ?

Mmmmh…

Réponse au 1) She knows, 2)He prefers, 3) Nelly was going to… Oui GOING ! Ouais 4) I will do the cook... C'est bien Shaolan... Et c'est finit!

Merci!

C'était pas dur!

Bon bah je te laisse je bouffe pas plus ton temps !

Attend un peu toi !

Quoi ?

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Noémie :

Tu crois vraiment que mes services son gratuit ?

… Argh…

Tu l'as dit, tu vas m'aider pour ma rédaction en français !

…triple argh…

Pas le choix et sa te bouffera le forfait qu'il faudra !

Méchante !

Non, juste !

Noémie et Shaolan passèrent la soirée au téléphone, en ayant du mal à se concentrer sur la rédaction…

* * *

Le lendemain à l'entrée du lycée Sakura accosta Shaolan et répliqua :

Hey ! Il avait plus de batterie ton portable hier soir ?

Euh… Si il en avait pourquoi ?

Hein ? Mais je tombais toujours sur le répondeur !

Ah, c'était parce que j'étais déjà au téléphone !

Ah…

Sakura l'observa, comme déçu. Shaolan la rassura :

Avec… Une de mes sœurs ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas !

Sakura lui sauta dans les bras, et sous le regard attendrissant de Tomoyo, rougit et demanda :

Euh… Shaolan…

Oui ?

Est-ce que… je peux te dire que je t'aime ?

Shaolan fut surpris. Les yeux vert de Sakura le fixèrent intensément et elle se répéta :

Je peux ?

Shaolan répondit en rougissant à son tour :

A condition que je le puisse aussi !

Sakura se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

* * *

Tomoyo avait un regard très protecteur et chaleureux. Noémie la rejoint et souffla : 

Sa y est, ils sont enfin ensemble ces deux là !

Tomoyo fut surprise de voir Noémie, puis se remit à sourire chaleureusement et dit :

Oui, jalouse ?

Noémie fut surprise :

Moi ? Bien sur que non !

Puis elle se mit à rire. Tomoyo lui dit tendrement :

Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout. Tu sais… Shaolan à assez de mal à être sociable, comme toi, mais il semblerait qu'il te considère… comme sa meilleur amie, en si peut de temps, c'est surprenant !

Noémie lui sourit et dit :

Je te rassure sa n'ira pas plus loin !

Sakura et Shaolan arrivèrent près de la table où les deux jeunes filles étaient assises et la chasseuse de carte demanda :

Vous parliez de quoi ?

Tomoyo taquina :

D'un petit couple qui vient de naître !

Sakura rougit légèrement et sourit.

* * *

Pendant le cours, Noémie s'ennuyait, et Shaolan était à l'autre bout de la classe, mieux vaut ne pas rêver, elle n'allait pas gueuler pour lui parler. Elle soupira et le garçon devant elle se retourna :

Ce que t'es sensuelle quant tu soupira Noé !

Ta gueule Katsu…soupira Noémie qui se mit à fixer le plafond.

Katsu l'observa et répliqua :

Tu sembles préoccuper !

Ah bon ?

C'est à cause de Li et Kinomoto non ?

Noémie arqua un sourcil et dit :

Tu m'as bien regardée !

Il répliqua avec un air pervers :

Ne t'inquiète pas je ne fais que sa !

Noémie fit mine de se retenir de le frapper quand le prof intervint :

Kyo et Yuiin c'est finit !

(Noémie Kyo et Katsuki Yuiin). Les deux élèves essayèrent de nouveau de ce concentrer sur le cour mais aucun n'y arriva et à plusieurs reprise le prof dû les reprendre.

* * *

A la pause, Noémie en tant que responsable des corvée dû restée. Shaolan hésita un moment puis demanda à Noémie :

Tu t'intéresses à Yuiin-san ?

Noémie le regarda, surprise tout en effaçant le tableau et répondit :

Bah non…

Puis elle reprit sa tâche. Il y eu un petit silence et Noémie le brisa :

Tu ne vas pas rejoindre ta nouvelle petite amie ?

Elle disait sa sans méchanceté, juste étonnée que le jeune homme ne bouge pas.

Je te dérange ?

Pas du tout je n'aime pas être seule dans une salle de classe, mais vous sortez à peine ensemble et j'ai l'impression que vous vous évitez déjà…

Shaolan rit un peu et s'assit sur un bureau en demandant :

Et toi, personne t'intéresse ?

Non, y a rien d'intéressant !

Même pas Yuiin-san ?

Il ne s'intéresse qu'à mon physique !

Pas sûr, c'est peut être juste une carapace.

Sa ne restera qu'un ami je suppose.

Donc tu n'aime personne ?

Non.

Elle avait finit d'effacer le tableau et commença à changer l'eau du vase. Elle demanda :

T'as entendu les rumeurs ?

* * *

Sakura demanda à un garçon de la classe de Shaolan :

Excusez moi, où est Shaolan s'il vous plait ?

Ah, Li ? Je crois qu'il est resté dans la classe avec Kyo-san, même si il n'est pas de corvée !

Merci…

« Noémie ? Les rumeurs seraient vraies ! »

Le cœur de Sakura se serra. Elle fonça vers le bâtiment sans même prévenir Meiling ou Tomoyo.

* * *

Les quels ?

Comme quoi je serais jalouse !

Noémie rit vite suivit de Shaolan. Sakura arriva à la porte et espionna quelques secondes. Noémie n'ayant pas remarqué la présence et Shaolan non plus ironisa :

Oh Shaolan ! Je suis jalouse je t'aimeuh !

Shaolan rentra dans le jeu :

Oh mais moi aussi je t'aime Noémie !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais sa Sakura ne le remarqua pas, dans sa tête tout défilait à 100 km/h. Pas possible, il la trompait avec Noémie ! Elle fonça sur Noémie et l'aggripa au cou, avant de la ruer de coups. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait déclenché en elle une force énorme. Shaolan ne réussit pas à la décrocher et paniqua en criant :

Sakura ! Arrête !

Noémie aggripa les bras de Sakura, et se releva avec beaucoup de force, repoussant la jeune fille.

Sa va pas !

Entraînée dans une rage folle, Sakura ne l'écoute même pas. Elle tenta de la frapper, brandissant les poings. A l'étonnement de Shaolan, Noémie se battit avec beaucoup de dextérité. Elle esquiva les coups et ne visait Sakura qu'aux points vitaux sans lui faire mal, juste l'empêcher de bouger, essayer de la calmer. Puis elle gueula :

Sakura ont déconnait !

Shaolan confirma :

Ce n'était que de la comédie ! C'est toi que j'aime bien sur !

Sakura prit la grande règle jaune accrochée au tableau et tenta de frapper de toute ses forces Noémie. Noémie bloqua la règle avec son bras et cria :

SAKURA ! IL T'AIME !

La japonaise se calma d'un coup. Elle lâcha la règle, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle tomba à genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant :

Excusez moi !

Elle se releva d'un coup et partit en courant. Shaolan hésita, Noémie était quand même blessé… Mais celle-ci insista :

Rattrape là idiot !

Shaolan acquiesce et partit. Noémie le regarda partir et regarda son état, elle n'était pas dans un très bon état. Elle avait été très surprise par toute la force dont Sakura avait fait preuve. Le prof et les élèves entrèrent dans la classe, et furent surpris de voir Noémie dans cet état. Le prof s'alerta :

Que s'est il passé Kyo !

Noémie dit glacialement en quittant la classe :

Se battre, vous connaissez pas ?

Puis elle ferma la porte et rentra chez elle…

* * *

_**-Next Chapter-**_

_**Alors ? Z'en penser quoi ? Répondez svp REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW ZE VOUS AIME ! Aujourd'hui j'ai été gentille ! J'ai posté un chapitre de mon autre fic et dans celle là ! Je bosse beaucoup pour vous ! BISOUX REVIEWWWWWWW !**_


	4. III Amoureux du vert, epris du bleu

Disclaimer : Persos pas a moi c pas nouveau et tout le bla bla de base !

NDA : merci bcp pour toute les review sa m'as vraiment fait très plaisir ! un grand merci à tous ! Je répondrait dans le prochain chap ! Celui là je l'ai fait en une soirée mais il est plus long que d'habitude et il se passe plein de truc différent… c'est pas mon préférer, mais j'éspère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Tout en pensant à toi**

_Chapitre 3_

_Amoureux du vert, Epris du bleu !_

Noémie était allongée sur son lit, elle fixait le plafond, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle passa une main sur son visage, elle avait juste quelques égratignures. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit bien vite. Son portable se mit à sonner. Elle le prit et regarda, le numéro était caché… Elle décrocha :

Allô ?

Allô ! Noémie ?

Noémie fut surprise :

Sh… Shaolan ?

Oui… sa va ?

Bien et Sakura ?

Il y eu un petit silence et il dit :

Sa s'est arrangé.

Heureusement ! Mais pourquoi tu as l'air triste ?s'inquiéta Noémie.

C'est rien, enfin… J'espère que pour toi tout va bien ?

Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai dit !

En tout cas désolé…

Noémie le dynamisa :

Hey Shaolan ! C'est pas ta faute ! C'est moi qui est commencé !

Mmmmh…

Allez Shaolan reprend la pêche !

D'accord !

L'important c'est que Sakura aille mieux ! Bon je dois te laisser ! Porte toi bien ! Bisoux !

Ouais… bisoux !

Noémie raccrocha et regarda devant elle. La radio tournait, laissant entendre les quelques notes d'une mélodie douce. Elle fixa le sol et se rallongea en fermant les yeux et poussant un soupir. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

C'est mignon… qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

* * *

Shaolan raccrocha et fixa le sol. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il revoyait sans cesse le combat entre les jeunes filles, le regard remplie de haine de Sakura. De si beaux yeux verts normalement si chaleureux dans ses souvenirs… A l'époque, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle aille jusqu'à faire sa juste pour deux phrase ! Elle serait restée sur le bas de la porte, choquée, les larmes aux yeux… Mais là, elle avait été violente, si violente… Bien sur elle s'était excusée mais… Shaolan regrettait peut être un peu d'avoir accepté si vite de sortir avec la jeune fille, car il devait réapprendre à le connaître entièrement… Tout refaire depuis le début, et chaque jour cette impression s'agrandissait… Mais il aimait trop la jeune fille pour casser ou même faire une pause, le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Il en était fou de celle-ci… Dès qu'il se retrouvait dans ses bras, il lui semblait impossible de pouvoir pensé…

* * *

Le lendemain, Shaolan alla au lycée seul car il avait vu Noémie passer devant chez lui. Quand il arriva au lycée, il vit Sakura s'incliner devant Noémie avant de partir en courant, après avoir dit quelque chose. Noémie le regarda surprise, puis esquissa un petit sourire, tourna les talons et entra dans la bâtisse. Shaolan fut étonnée, entré dans la bâtisse à cette heure ? Ce n'était pas logique ! Discrètement il la suivit à et à l'angle d'un couloir entendit une conversation entre Noémie et Kanto, un élève de leur classe :

Sa va ? Elle t'a bien amochée quand même !

Bof…répondit vaguement Noémie.

Merci d'avoir répondu à mon rendez vous.

Ouais… et pourquoi ici ?

Mais parce que les professeurs et les élèves ne seront là que dans 30 minutes…

Shaolan entendit Noémie reculer de quelques pas et elle demanda méfiante :

Ce n'est quand même pas…

Ce que tu penses ? Ne penses pas laisse toi allez !

Tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais me laisser faire !

Tu croyais sérieusement gagner contre moi ?

Noémie esquissa quelques pas pour s'enfuit mais Kanto la rattrapa par le bras et la colla contre le mur tandis que Noémie se débattit sans pour autant crier.

Tu veux que je devienne violent ou quoi !

Shaolan entendit un coup voler. Pourquoi Noémie ne criait t'elle pas ? S'en était trop, il se découvrit et frappa Kanto de toutes ses forces. Noémie pleurait silencieusement, la trace d'un coup sur la joue. Shaolan avait carrément assommé Kanto. Il dit à Noémie de se relever et ils partirent en courant avertirent les professeurs. Devant leurs bureaux, Noémie lui faussa compagnie sans prévenir. Shaolan avait déjà frappé à la porte… qui d'ailleurs s'ouvrit sur un grand prof imposant.

Que ce passe t'il petit ?

Euh… Kanto Sadayima à tenter de violer une élève ! Je les ai surpris car… j'étais de corvée !

Où se trouve t'il ?

Normalement au deuxième étage devant la salle 201 !

Bien, allons y jeune Li…

En effet, il était toujours là, totalement évanoui. Le prof demanda :

Qui est l'élève qu'il a tenté de violer ?

Shaolan hésita et cracha le morceau :

Noémie Kyo…

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, ont pouvait entendre dans les hauts parleurs une annonce :

« Kyo Noémie est convoqué au bureau du proviseur, je répète, Kyo Noémie, classe de seconde année B est convoqué au bureau du proviseur ! »

Noémie traversait la grande cour vitesse grand V pour sortir. Un bras la retint en disant :

Noé ! Tu dois y aller !

Elle fit un geste brusque qui la libéra en disant :

Lâche moi Katsu !

Puis elle repartit en courant cette fois, le regard glacial, et juste une petite larme nichée au coin de l'œil, elle courut, elle fuyait.

« Merci Shaolan… de m'avoir sauvé une fois de plus ! »

* * *

A la fin des cours, après avoir passé une demi heure avec Sakura, une demi heure durant le quel il était complètement tombé sous son charme, une demi heure pendant la quel il avait répété tout deux mille fois « je t'aime », il prit la route pour rentrer chez lui. Il déposa ses affaires et fixa son portable, hésitant. Puis il saisit sa veste, son portable et sortit. Le soleil se couchait déjà, laissant apparaître dans le ciel de magnifiques lueurs dorées. Il longea lentement la rue et trouva, assise par terre, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noir détacher. Ses longs cheveux cachaient ses yeux, son visage. Mais Shaolan savait bien de qui il s'agissait. Il s'agenouilla près de cette personne et demanda :

Sa va ?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de bouger, et redressa sa tête. Shaolan croisa un regard bleu magnifique, et la jeune fille de magnifique yeux brun, dont la couleur était subjuguante ( tit clin d'œil à Yuki girl !). Noémie murmura :

Qui… Shaolan ?

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Noémie détourna le regard et répondit dans un souffle :

Rien…

Elle se releva brusquement et partit lentement en marchant. Shaolan remarqua qu'elle boitait un peu. Il lui dit en la suivant :

Noémie, tu boîte !

Juste un peu…répondit cette dernière.

Shaolan se plaça derrière elle et par surprise la souleva en demandant :

Où habites tu ?

La délicieuse jeune femme rougit et hésita :

Euh… à la fin de…la rue…

Shaolan la porta pendant que Noémie se débattait légèrement :

Laisse moi descendre s'il te plaît !

Non, reste tranquille !

Hey mais !

Pas de mais. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue dans le bureau du principal ?

Noémie resta silencieuse à cette question et se calma immédiatement. Elle fixa le lointain et ne répondit pas. Shaolan prit un chemin de terre qui conduisait à une petite forêt et l'allongea dans l'herbe. Noémie demanda doucement, surprise :

Pourquoi tu m'emmène dans cette clairière ?

Car c'est paisible…

Il s'assit à coter d'elle qui était allongée dans l'herbe verdoyante et fixa le ciel par le trou que les arbres laissait, ce qu'on appelle clairière. Noémie fit de même en fermant les yeux. Shaolan lui demanda une nouvelle fois :

Alors, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui ?

Noémie se roula sur le côté, tournant le dos à Shaolan et murmura :

Je ne pouvais pas… rester…

Mais pourquoi ?

Le directeur est…

Il est ?

Mais Noémie se tût soudainement. Shaolan s'approcha d'elle et caressa ses cheveux comme pour la rassurer. Il avait envie de prendre soin d'elle, de la protéger et de la rassurer. Il insista :

Qui est le directeur pour toi ?

Mais Noémie resta silencieuse, comme bercée par le contact de la main de Shaolan sur ses cheveux elle s'endormit. Le jeune homme soupira et s'allongea dans l'herbe en fixant le ciel. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et d'être de nouveau seul, et Sakura qui ne pouvait pas sortir après les cours… Ici il était bien, et de plus il n'était pas seul, la présence de Noémie lui réchauffait le cœur, comme son regard, il lui réchauffait le cœur… Mais bercer par de douce pensée entre sa dulcinée et la douce Noémie, il s'endormit avec une certitude qu'il ne prenait pour l'instant pas au sérieux, il en aimait deux…

* * *

_**POV Shaolan**_

Je sentit une petite chose me chatouiller la joue, quelque chose de frai envelopper mon corps… Je me réveillai, lentement, pour contempler un ciel étoilé magnifique. Je me redressa lentement, dans l'herbe ondulant légèrement au gré du vent, comme mes cheveux en batailles. Quand je vis comme de longs filets noirs volés. Je me tournai vers eux, étonné. Ce n'était rien d'autre des les longs cheveux noir de Noémie. Je la contempla, quand n'importe qui dort, ont dirait un ange. J'esquissa un sourire, prit un brin d'herbe et lui chatouilla la joue. La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux et se roula de nouveau sur le dos pour s'étirer et contempla le ciel. Elle murmura stupéfaite :

Magnifique…

Je la regarda et dit :

N'est ce pas ?

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers moi, étonnée :

Tu aurais pu me réveiller avant !

Tu semblais si bien dormir, et pour t'avouer, je me suis endormit aussi !

Noémie me sourit tendrement et dit en contemplant les étoiles :

En ce moment je suis fatiguée pour rien !

Je me mit à regarder les étoiles à mon tour et me rappela d'une chose qui me fit penser à ma fleur de cerisier « la lumière de l'étoile vient de l'étoile même, elle tient sa force d'elle-même » J'eu un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à ma belle, et au fait d'être là, avec Noémie, l'autre femme que j'aimait secrètement… Mon cœur se serra brusquement et mon regard contemplant les étoiles devint triste. Noémie demanda lentement :

Tu es… triste Shaolan ?

Elle n'avait pas quitté le ciel des yeux, je la regardai, assez surpris et avoua en fixant le sol :

Un peu…

Que t'arrive t'il ?

Sa t'es jamais arrivée… D'avoir le cœur très serrer, et tu te sens mal après ?

Noémie cessa de regarder les étoiles à son tour pour fixer le sol et répondit en fermant les yeux, pendant qu'une légère brise faisait onduler ses cheveux magnifiques aux reflets de Lune :

Bien sur que si… C'est horrible, une torture qui nous donne envie de mourir…

Mourir ?

Noémie ne répondit pas tout de suite et dit en me regardant dans les yeux, un regard qui me fit frissonner tellement il était doux :

Tu sais Shaolan, même si tu es très tourmenté, ne meurs pas, trop de gens tienne à toi, affronte, ne meurs pas !

Je la fixai longuement dans les yeux, ses yeux bleus qu'il trouvait si beau… Elle me sourit et dit :

Ont ferait mieux de rentrer…

Tu as raison.

_**POV Normal**_

Ils commencèrent à marcher, et Noémie bailla en soufflant d'une voix ensommeillée :

J'ai quoi à la fin ? Je suis vraiment trop…crevée…

Ses yeux devinrent deux petites fentes, et ses jambes succombèrent sous son poids. Shaolan la rattrapa et regarda son visage endormit en pensant :

« Elle doit se surmenée ou avoir quelque chose qui la tracasse… »

Il marcha donc jusqu'au bout de la rue, et atterrit devant un… pensionnat ! Il regarda les noms sur la liste de boîte aux lettres, Kyo Noémie, c'était bien là ! Il fut surpris et regarda la grande bâtisse. La jeune fille dans les bras, il eu du mal mais sonna. Une vielle dame lui ouvrit et s'énerva :

Noémie ! Pas trop tôt ! Non mais je vais la corriger celle là ! En plus le lycée qui téléphone pour dire qu'elle n'était pas en cours !

Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair l'interrompit et prit Noémie des bras de Shaolan. Il avait facilement 19 ans. Il accusa la bonne femme :

Arrête avec sa mamie ! Noémie vient juste d'arriver, laisse lui le temps de s'adapter !

Mais… Voyons ! Kion ! Elle ne fait que des conneries depuis qu'elle…

D'un ton autoritèrent il abrégea :

Suffit ! Retourne te coucher Oba-san ! Quand à toi merci d'avoir ramené Noémie, mais j'espère que tu n'as pas abusé d'elle !

Mais pour qui il se prend ? Il avait l'impression de se trouver devant Toya number two ! Il s'inclina juste et partit, furibond, mais dès que le regard doux de Noémie et son visage d'ange dormant lui revint en tête, il se sentit calmer, mais immédiatement son cœur se serra aussi… Car il aimait Sakura de tout son cœur… Sa fleur de cerisier, il ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner ! Un dur dilemme s'annonçait, au point qu'il eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir là.

* * *

Le lendemain, Shaolan ne trouva Noémie nulle part, mais trouva Sakura. Il la salua en la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant tendrement. Pourtant au fond de lui il avait toujours ce petit pincement qui le torturerait. Sakura elle était aux anges. Shaolan lui sourit et demanda :

Alors, quoi de beau ma belle ?

Rien à part que je t'aime !

Elle lui sourit de tout son cœur. Shaolan rougit un peu et eu du mal à sortir ces mots de sa bouche :

Moi aussi je…t'aime !

* * *

Noémie, assise sur la table de pique nique à côté de Tomoyo demanda surprise, une jambe croisée par-dessus l'autre, au coude appuyé dessus, sa main tenant sa tête :

Il a quoi Shaolan aujourd'hui ?

Je ne sais pas, je le trouves normale moi !

Ah bon ?

Noémie le fixa quelques instant, non, c'était pas possible elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Mais Tomoyo ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus en demandant :

Pourquoi tu ne lâche jamais les cheveux ?

Aujourd'hui encore, ils étaient tenus par une grande pince blanche. Noémie esquissa un sourire et répondit tranquillement :

Il fait trop chaud pour les laisser détachés tu sais… Rare sont les personnes à les avoir vu détaché !

Alors j'ai hâte d'être en hiver !

Noémie sourit tout en pensant :

« Même en hiver tu ne risque pas de les voir à mon avis ! »

* * *

Shaolan parlait avec Sakura de tout et de rien quand il se tourna vers la table quand Sakura dit :

Regarde, Tomoyo est arrivée ! Noémie aussi !

Shaolan observa les deux jeunes filles qui les fixaient aussi. Noémie leva une main et lui fit un petit coucou discret, tandis que Tomoyo offrait toujours son sourire chaleureux. Shaolan souffla :

Eriol l'aimait vraiment Tomoyo…

Ah, vrai ?

Shaolan hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sakura :

Autant que je t'aime toi !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son pincement au cœur venait de faire encore plus mal, peut être car il venait de voir Noémie… Il ne comprenait plus rien, il sentait son esprit s'embrouiller. Jusqu'à ce que sa sonne ils restèrent pourtant que tout les deux. A la sonnerie, Shaolan tenta de rattraper Noémie qui partait :

Attend moi !

Celle-ci rit et répondit :

Non !

Avant de partir en courant prendre le bain de foule qui montait les escaliers.

* * *

Dans la première heure de cours, elle était à l'opposé de lui. Il essaya de capter son attention, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de parler avec Katsuki, ce qui d'ailleurs, agaçait sérieusement le prof. A l'autre cours, elle était deux tables pas loin, mais la prof était tellement strict qu'il ne préférait pas risqué deux heure de colle. Noémie le fixa un instant en affichant un petit sourire malicieux. 

« Je rêve ! Elle le fait exprès ! »

Puis il esquissa un sourire en coin en retour, signe qu'il aurait sa revanche !

* * *

A l'autre cours, ils étaient côte à côte. Noémie soupira en s'installant : 

Ok, cette fois je n'ai pas d'échappatoire !

Shaolan demanda, tout de même intriguer par le jeu de la jeune fille :

Mais pourquoi avoir fait sa ?

Noémie sourit et lui répondit :

Car comme sa, ont est plus heureux de se parler maintenant, non ?

Shaolan s'arrêta de fouiller dans son sac pour la fixer, surpris. Elle semblait tellement simple dans sa manière de pensée et en même temps parfois si complexe… Ses lèvres lui sourire, ses yeux lui réchauffèrent le cœur, et ses paroles était si apaisante… Qu'il ne pu se réveiller, ne ressentant pendant quelques secondes plus aucun pincement aux cœur, quelques secondes de bien être total. Le prof le réveilla :

Monsieur Li ! Au travail !

* * *

Dans la classe de Sakura, au rang de devant alors qu'elle parlait avec Tomoyo, elle entendit dire :

Hey t'es au courant ?

De quoi ?

Li et Kinomoto…

Bah quoi ? Ils sortent ensemble merci je sais !

Pas sa idiot !

Quoi alors bouffon ?

Li aurait une certaine liaison avec Kyo-san !

Noémie Kyo ? Mais sa tout le monde le dit !

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ont a des preuves !

Les quels ?

Sakura qui écoutait jusqu'à maintenant tout en parlant à Tomoyo se tut. Quand les paroles décisif sortirent de la bouche du garçon poster devant elle :

Ont l'a vu sortir de la forêt… en tenant Kyo-san dans ses bras ! Ont se demande ce qu'ils ont fait !

Kyo-san ! Sa va il tombe pas sur des petits lot celui-ci !

Kinomoto en plus !

Puis ils rirent. Sakura resta figée… La colère reprit le dessus sur elle sous le regard inquiet de sa meilleur amie et cousine, Tomoyo Dadouji.

Sakura ?

La jeune fille serra les poings en sifflant :

Elle est morte…

A suivre…

* * *


	5. IV Because

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !_

_NDA : Sérieu dans trop de review je vois que les gens n'aime pas Noémie, elle a rien de méchant lol ! Imaginer … et si c'était une réincarnation de Sakura ? Enfin bref, ce n'est peut être qu'un si mais je dis sa pour que vous la voyez plus positivement ! Et allez voir mon profil pour l'adresse d'un skyblog allez lachez des com' svp lol !  
_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Sinkha : Lol ta vu el fait peur Sakura ! Je suis désolé pour le retard j'arrêt pas de sortir en ce moment !Bisoux ! Continue les review sa me boost lol _

_Athenais : Bah écoute, Noémie elle est justement là pour sa c'est le but de l'histoire lol la pauvre ! c'est sur les mec…. Les mec…. C d gro batard ! Enfin vive les coups de pute koi ! Tu vas voir Noémie je croit que sa la gêne plus que tu le pense !_

_Miss Glitter : Bah dans mon bahut les rumeurs c une rivière et en ce moment j'en suis le centre donc faut savoir ce battre pour sa place merde ! Donc 'en fait un petit sujet dans ma fic pour dire à quelle point sa peut être dévastateur ! Bisoux ma belle !_

_SyaoSyao : Oui je remarque moi-même que c'est l'impression que je donne qu'il préfère Noémie, mais j'ai du mal à dire qu'il tient énormément à Sakura ! C'est dur dur la vie d'écrivain lol ! je te jure je hais les rumeurs ! Bisoux jme depehe la prochaine fois !_

_Yukigirl : Sa fait trop plez de voir que kelk1 kiff bien Noémie ! Sérieu cimèr sa fait plez' ! Hé le baiser…peut être dans ce chapitre…. En tout cas je t'assure qu'il y ena un :p Bisoux !_

_Ciçouille : Ne t'insuiète pa, je suis comme vous saku/ shao ! mais ……… la vie est seumé d'embuche !_

_Jujumz : Merci bcp ton mot ma fait très plez' ! Bisoux !_

_Eliz : Lol t a fond pour le meurtre toi ! Mais c'est pas pour maintenant…Quoi Que ! lol a voir ! Je n'aime pas voir Sakura souffrir… Mais il fait bien voir, ki av le plus souffire entre :_

_Sakura qui a l'imperssion de se faire tromper, Shaolan qui a le cœur qui balance, et Noémie pour des raison mistérieuse mais qui semble la faire terriblement souffir ! A SUIVRE MWAHAHAHAHAHA lol bisoux !

* * *

_

**Tout en pensant à toi…**

_Chapitre 4_

_Because !_

C'était le bon matin. Shaolan buvait un café, déjà prêt pour aller en cours, semblant attendre quelqu'un en se tracassant de quelque chose. Dès que Shaolan vit passer Noémie devant sa fenêtre, il l'ouvrit brusquement et cria :

Hey Noémie !

Noémie tourna sa tête vers Shaolan, surprise :

Shaolan ?

Attend moi !

Noémie le fixa surprise, mais attendit. Shaolan attrapa sa veste, son sac et rejoignit son amie.

Sa va ?

Noémie redressa son visage vers lui et souffla :

Ouais, pépère et toi ?

Il lui sourit pour toutes réponses. Shaolan demanda alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin :

En fait, tu aurais vu Sakura hier ?

Non… A ce qu'il paraît elle à sécher…

Dommage je voulais passer la soirée avec elle…

Noémie le rassura :

Ce soir tu pourras de nouveau !

C'est vrai.

C'est cool qu'entre vous sa se passe si bien !

Noémie semblait heureuse de cette nouvelle, mais malgré que Shaolan lui sourit, il savait très bien qu'il avait un pincement au cœur.

* * *

Enfin arrivé au lycée, Noémie lui dit :

Va retrouver Sakura, moi je vais chercher Tomoyo !

Shaolan la retint et lui dit :

Attend ! Elle arrive avec Tomoyo !

Sakura avait un regard très froid et énervé, elle marchait vite et d'une manière raide. Tomoyo semblait assez embêtée. Elle arriva et tenta de collée une grosse gifle à Noémie qui soudain, prenant une attitude glacial l'esquiva et fixa du coin de l'œil Sakura, de manière agressive. Shaolan fut surpris :

Qu… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !

Sakura l'accusa du doigt :

Tu crois peut être que je ne suis pas au courant !

Noémie dit d'un ton aussi glacial que la glace :

Quoi encore !

Sakura la chopa au col mais Noémie ne fit rien, se contentant de la fixer dans les yeux tandis que Sakura débitait les rumeurs :

Vous avez fait quoi le jour où toi et Shaolan êtes sortis de la forêt hein !

Noémie répliqua froidement :

Rien !

Prend moi pour une conne !

Tomoyo la supplia :

Sakura arrête !

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, tentant de frapper du poing Noémie. Shaolan retint le coup et dit :

Tu es folle ! Ont a rien fais du tout ! Noémie à eu un malaise en chemin, je l'ai juste accompagné à la forêt pour se reposer !

Sakura eu les larmes aux yeux et dit :

Pourquoi tu la défend toujours Shaolan !

Elle fixa Noémie avec rage et cria :

Toi ! Je te déteste !

Noémie la regardait toujours du coin de l'œil d'un regard glacial et conclut :

T'as le droit… Mais ne viens pas me chercher trop loin…

Shaolan la fixa, tout autant surpris que Tomoyo, tandis qu'elle tournait les talons direction le bâtiment. Elle se fit interpeller par Katsuki :

Hey Noé ! Sa va ?

Un sourire lumineux se posa sur les lèvres de Noémie et elle répondit tout sourire :

Oui et toi Katsu ?

Ils parlèrent comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Shaolan assassina du regard Katsu, sans même s'en rendre compte. Sakura se jeta dans ses bras et pleura :

Jure moi que c'est vrai, que vous n'avez rien fait…

Aussitôt toutes les pensées de Shaolan se dirigèrent vers Sakura et il lui souffla tendrement :

Non, ont à rien fait…

Elle redressa vers lui son magnifique regard vert émeraude, maintenant humide et désespéré. Shaolan sentit son cœur se crisper à cette vue. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Tomoyo les regarda, attendrit, puis tourna son regard vers Noémie, elle paraissait tellement naturelle… Bien sur elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait tant de mal à Sakura mais… Elle avait un étrange pressentiment à propos de Noémie… Elle semblait si triste…

* * *

En cours, Noémie jouait avec son crayon, fixant le plafond, ne se concentrant aucunement sur les notions de math que son prof expliquait au tableau, à une classe endormit et silencieuse. Katsuki se retourna et l'interpella :

Hey Noé !

Nh ? Katsu ?

J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais brouillée avec le groupe à Kinomoto-san !

C'est vrai…

Noémie soupira et regarda sur le côté, vers le sol. Katsu la rassura en souriant :

Tu peux venir traîner avec nous si tu veux il n'y a pas de problème !

Yuiin ! Taisez vous ou je vous donne le cours à recopier deux fois et le double d'exercice !

Katuski soupira de plus belle et se tourna face à sa table. Il souffla :

Je te raccompagne chez toi ce soir et on en parle ok ?

Noémie sourit et lui souffla :

Ok !

Shaolan les regarda d'un œil furtif et reporta son attention vers la fenêtre. Pourquoi il se sentait si stressé quand il voyait leur si bonne entente ! Il revit le visage triste de Sakura et son cœur se serra encore plus. Il regarda des oiseaux passés, le soleil éclairé la nature, verdoyante et belle, comme à chaque printemps. Il murmura :

C'est horrible… de souffrir comme sa…

Li !

Shaolan, stressé répliqua :

P'tain j'ai fait quoi !

Au lieu de ruminer en regardant par la fenêtre, venez donc résoudre ce SUBLIME problème au tableau !

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres du professeur. Il était persuadé que le jeune élève ne relèverait pas la compétence, ou se planterait en beauté ! L'intello de la classe suait face à un le problème, et encouragea du regard Shaolan qui se levait, agacé. Il résolu le problème d'un coup de main, tout en jetant un œil sur Katsu et Noémie qui ne portait aucune attention vers le tableau, mais se souriait de tant en temps. Le problème fini, toute la classe applaudis, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la jeune fille le remarqua au tableau, elle lui sourit et Shaolan se sentit un peu mieux. Mais le visage triste de Sakura n'arrivait pas à quitter son esprit, il l'aimait tellement et la voir si triste lui brisait le cœur.

* * *

Shaolan cherchait Sakura du regard dans la foule d'élève sortant par les grilles. Il la trouva accouder à un grillage. Elle fixait le sol et semblait si triste, mais si belle et magnifique, les rayons du soleil se perdait dans sa magnifique chevelure miel. Il s'approcha et demanda :

Sa va ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, lui sourit tendrement et répondis :

Bah, j'ai finis à 16 heures mais j'ai voulut t'attendre, de toute façon je n'ai pas vu le temps passé !

Elle lui sourit et le fixa dans les yeux. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Sakura fut surprise mais n'en fut pas mécontente. Il la prit par la taille et prirent la direction de chez lui. Il se sentait bizarrement si bien, comme si il planait, comme si il marchait sur des petits nuages. Puis, il vit Noémie, marchant lentement dans l'allée, avec Katsu, ils se dirent au revoir puis elle lui jeta un bref regard, avant de reprendre la route. Elle porta lentement sa main à sa pince et libéra ses cheveux. Un grand flot noir se fit bercer au gré du vent. Sakura souffla :

Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait de si beau cheveux…

Tu la détestes encore ?

Bien sur !

Shaolan n'avait vu que quelques secondes les yeux bleu de Noémie, mais pourquoi cette impression qu'ils étaient si triste ! Sa ne devait être qu'une impression. Sakura et Shaolan posèrent leurs affaires dans la grande maison et Sakura dit joyeusement :

Toujours aussi soigneux !

Elle se prit un coussin alors qu'elle regardait la propreté de la table. Elle sursauta et Shaolan rit. Sakura rougit et répliqua :

Tu es vraiment encore un gamin par contre !

Il s'arrêta de dire et dit en étirant un sourire :

Ah bon ? Tu sors avec des gamins toi maintenant ?

Sakura le fixa dans les yeux et se sentit envoûter par de magnifiques yeux ambre… Shaolan fut rassurer en voyant que ceux de Sakura n'avait plus une ombre de tristesse, peut être juste ce fond que tout le monde à en soi…

* * *

Sa soirée avait été magique, les moments qu'il avait passés avec sa belle étaient inoubliables. Il la raccompagna dehors, l'embrassa, et lui dit en la regardant dans le profond de ses yeux verts :

Je t'…

Mais Sakura posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et dit malicieusement :

Moi aussi…

Elle sourit une dernière fois de manière angélique et partit en trottinant. Shaolan eu un petit sourire en pensant :

« J'ai enfin retrouvé la Sakura d'avant ! »

Il commença à passer son portail quand il entendit des voix :

Mais où est encore passer Kyo-sempaï !

Quoi ! Elle n'est pas au pensionnat ?

Non, elle est encore partit se balader, ses traditionnels balade sans retour !

Bah, elle finira par revenir, laissons lui un peu de liberté…

Tu as raison Kion… Rentrons…

Shaolan ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes en repensant au regard qu'il avait vu, était il réellement triste ? Mais il venait de dire qu'elle faisait toujours sa… Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter… Mais pourquoi le faire ? En pensionnat, on a sûrement plein d'amis… A moins d'être malheureux ou de se sentir seul… Il commença à rentrer chez lui, puis finit par faire demi tour. Il en avait marre de cette petite voix lui disant « Ce n'est pas normale ! ». Il parcourut toute la rue et ne la trouva pas. Alors il entra dans la forêt et n'eu pas beaucoup à traverser pour trouver deux chaussures au pied d'un arbre. Il regarda en haut et la vit. Elle, avec la jupe de son uniforme, et juste une veste noir à elle car elle avait froid. Elle fixait le lointain, tel une statue dont seul les vêtements ondulaient ainsi que ses longs cheveux. Shaolan fixa son regard, oui semblait mélancolique… triste…

Hey ! Noémie !

Elle parut surprise et se tourna vers le bas. Elle vit le jeune homme et fut surprise. Elle demanda :

Qu'est ce que tu fou là Shaolan ?

Quelle manière pour accueillir un ami !

Ami… T'es sur !

Comment sa ?

Noémie soupira et descendit agilement. Posté devant Shaolan elle remit ses chaussures et expliqua :

Aujourd'hui les meuf du groupe à Sakura m'ont fait la misère, c'était vraiment chiant…

Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Shaolan.

Elles sont toutes persuadées que je te kiff ! Bref, stop le délire !

Shaolan eu un petit sourire et répondit :

Je m'expliquerais avec elle demain !

Pas la peine !

Shaolan fut étonné et demanda :

Pourquoi ?

Noémie avait enfin finit d'enfiler ses chaussures, elle regarda Shaolan, esquissa un sourire et répondit :

Je sais me débrouiller seule ! Et Katsu m'a déjà bien aidé !

Elle s'avança un peu dans la forêt et leva la tête pour observer le soleil qui se couchait. Shaolan sentit son cœur se pincer légèrement demandant :

Tu le kiff Yuiin-san ?

Noémie se tourna légèrement vers lui, sourit et répondit :

T'es fou ou quoi ?

Elle lui offrit un regard rassurant et il se sentit rougir. Elle reporta son regard vers le ciel et demanda d'une voix légère :

Et toi les amours ?

Bah…

Shaolan avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler à Noémie, mais quand il repensa à sa soirée avec Sakura il sentit son cœur reposé… doux et léger !

Ouais, pas de problème on flotte comme sur un nuage !

Noémie lui offrit un grand sourire et rit :

Nèèèèèèèèèèèè ! Y'en a qui on trop de chance ! Moi je suis célibataire sa me dégoûte !

Shaolan le regarda avec son sourire et son petit rire, il s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille comme envoûtée. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, surprise. Elle rougit légèrement, et Shaolan souffla :

Continue…s'il te plaît…

Le soleil se couchant reflétait des raillons orangés dans les cheveux noir de Noémie, et dans ses yeux se jouait une palette de couleurs magnifique. Les longs cheveux de Noémie commencèrent à onduler face à vent, tendis que le regard de Shaolan était fixé sur le sien… Il répéta :

S'il te plaît…

Il approcha son visage du sien. Noémie, troublée murmura :

Onégaï…Shaolan-kun…Iie…

Alors Shaolan stoppa son avance, mais ses yeux restèrent fixer à ceux de Noémie. Elle aurait voulut s'enfuir en courant, tout oublier… tout son passé… tout ce présent… Elle tentait de faire bouger ses jambes, mais elles ne répondirent pas, restant fixer au sol.

« Sa suffit…Je ne dois pas…l'embrasser… »

Mais Shaolan reprenait son approche. D'un coup Noémie se dégagea et partit en courant, laissant ses longs cheveux à la traîne, comme un voile… Shaolan repensa à Sakura et il eu tellement mal au cœur qu'il tomba à genoux. Il sentit les larmes lui monté et se morfondit :

Merde… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait …!

* * *

**Noémie P.O.V**

Je ne contrôlais même pas mon corps. Ce que je savais, et ce qui se faisait instinctivement, c'était courir. Courir toujours plus loin, plus vite… S'éloignée… Je devais m'éloignée de Shaolan… Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit… Il aime Sakura, Sakura l'aime… Je me rappelle pourtant ce souffle près de mes lèvres… mais je… mais je… Mon pied se coinça dans une racine, m'empêchant de penser plus et je tombai au sol. Je n'avais plus de force, je sentais mon corps affaibli, mes poumons en feu ! J'essaya de me relever, mais retomba aussitôt. Mon corps fut prit de sursaut. Que m'arrive t'il ! Je cria un grand coup, ne pouvant empêcher ce crid e sortir de ma bouche… Je sentit une fois ce cri partit mon cors s'éteindre, mes force partir… J'étais calmée… Et j'avais l'impression d'être légère… Je fixai le ciel, les oiseaux s'en allaient dans une danse gracieuse, apeuré par mon cri. Je fixa les derniers rayon de soleil donnés leurs teinte aux nuages… et je soupira, laissant ma tête tombé sur le côté… Je fixais un pétale de fleur de cerisier qui passait devant mes yeux… Avant un noir total…

* * *

**-Next Chapter-**

**Eh ouais c'est la fin ! Du chapitre seulement lol ! Sa aurait pu être une fin normal mais sa laisse trop de question en suspend ! Je m'excuse grave pour mon retard ! Mais comme d'habitude laissez des reveiws ! C'est ce qui me motive grave pour écrir plus vite et mieux ! Gros Bisoux !**

**Behind Blue and Green eyes…**

**Shaolan se retrouve envahit par les remors, au lycé Noémie l'évite comme la peste et il voit Sakura et ses ami lui faire la misère sans ne pouvoir rien faire... Enfin face à Sakura, il ne peux s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour les coups qu'elle fait à Noémie… Et il se sent mal à l'aise face à elle en repensant aux derniers épisodes….A SUIVRE !**


	6. V Behind blue and green eyes

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

IMPORTANT ! Je tiens à signaler deux trois truc ! Lire après le NEXT CHAPTER !  


**Réponses aux review :**

**_SyaoSyao :_ **Heureuse que tu es aimé ce chapitre ! Malgré que tu semble assez énervée kan mm lol. C'est ton choix de ne pas aimé Noémie, tu fais ce que tu veu ! Gros Bisoux Bonne lecture !

**_Ciçouille :_** Oui sa chauffe sa chauffe ! J'éspère que tu aimera ce chapitre ! BISOUX !

**_Little star : _**Enfin qq ki aime ! lol, jveu dir le dilemme entre saku et noé ! Bref bonne lecture bisoux !

**_Miss Glitter : _**Bha écoute c le rôle de Noémie et la pauvre elle a pas le beau role lol, mais vers la fin…. Bon je dit rien moi ! Bisoux j'éspère que tu aimera la suite !

**_Athenais : _**Oui tu as raison sur beaucoup de point ! L'amour c'est compliqué j'en sais quelque chose …. Enfin bref je te laisse la suite bonne lecture !

* * *

_Tout en pensant à toi…_

**Chapitre 5**

**Behind blue and green eyes…**

Shaolan avait assez mal dormit, sans cesse dans sa tête il revoyait la scène où il s'apprêtait à embrasser Noémie, et sans cesse le visage triste de Sakura lui revenait. Il se rendait compte à quel point il était horrible avec elle. Il prit ses affaires et se rendit en cours. Ils n'avaient pas eu cours le matin. Lasse, il avança vers le lycée. En arrivant, il sentit une masse se jeter dans ses bras, et une voix cristalline l'accueillir :

Shaolan !

Il vit les grands yeux verts de Sakura, il les trouva vraiment magnifique, comme son visage rayonnant de bonne humeur. Pourtant, il sentit son cœur battre vite, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il revoyait sans cesse ce visage triste, ses larmes coulées… Son coeur se serra, ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement, et il tenta de se reprendre et l'embrassa. Mais le baiser fut très court, Shaolan ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, une impression trop grosse et pesante d'avoir trahit cette fleur de cerisier !

* * *

En cours, Shaolan aperçu Noémie, son teint était pâle…très pâle, contrastant avec ses cheveux jais relever avec une pince, son crayon tapotant contre ses lèvres, son regard restait rivé sur sa fiche, mais ne bougeait pas, semblant se concentrer dessus mais n'y arrivant pas. Elle finit par soupirer, posé son crayon et jeter un regard par la fenêtre…

Kyo !

D'une manière très sèche, le prof la rappela, elle tourna son visage pâle vers lui, qui lui lançait un regard sévère, et se remit à bûcher sur sa feuille. Pourquoi était elle si pâle… semblait si fatigué…

* * *

A la pause de midi, Shaolan étais avec quelques amis de sa classe, parlant tranquillement, il attendait Sakura, quand l'un d'eu dit :

Regardez, Kyo-san ! Les filles du clan de Kinomoto-san repassent à la charge !

Elle est si belle Kyo-san, je me le prendrais bien dans mon lit !

Le deux autres rirent tandis que Shaolan observait le moindre détail, pouvant même entendre légèrement la conversation.

* * *

**Noémie P.O.V**

La matinée avait été crevante. J'avais eu un mal fou à me concentrée en cours… Heureusement que hier soir Kion m'a retrouvé… Mais m'obligé à allé en cours, c'est la torture. Et Shaolan, je ne lui es même pas adressé un regard… Dommage je m'entendais bien avec lui…

Hey sale pute !

Je me suis lentement retourné pour voir le groupe à Sakura, et Tomoyo en retrait, ne voulant pas s'emmêler. Oh non… Pas elles… S'était vraiment pas le moment ! Naoko s'approcha et dit en prenant mes cheveux :

Regardez moi sa ! Ont dirait une sorcière !

Chiharu s'approcha et ricana en pointant mes yeux :

Et regarde, elle se croit belle avec ses yeux ! Ils sont moches comme tout !

Sakura en rajouta :

Arrête de te prendre pour une belle gosse t'es que de la merde !

La cour commencent à se rassembler, riait face aux vannes. J'observais Sakura d'un œil froid, me demandant intérieurement :

« La frappez ? Pas la frappez ? La frappez ? »

Mon poing me démangeait. Je soufflai, la voix vibrant de rage :

Je t'avais pas prévenue de pas me chercher trop loin toi !

Sakura ria de plus belle :

Ah ouais ? Tu veux te battre contre nous tous ?

Je regardai ma main, j'étais bien trop faible… Mais ma philosophie à toujours été… de toujours me battre pour défendre ce que je pensais, même si je perdait, même si je mourait, ne pas me laissez faire… Je serra mon poing et la fixa dans le blanc des yeux :

Bien sur !

Sakura rit de plus belle :

Eh bien les filles ! Ne nous gênons pas !

Les quatre jeunes filles se jetèrent sur moi. Je me défendit bien contre elles, quand, affaiblit, une me tira les cheveux, l'autre me tint un bras, l'autre un autre bras et que Sakura me mettait des poings dans la tête. Je continuais à la fixer malgré tout… Mes forces me quittaient, j'étais si affaiblie… C'est si injuste… Shaolan… Tu ne viens… même pas m'aider… et tu prétend avoir voulut m'embrasser… avoir été mon ami… Ma vue commençait à s'obscurcir… Mais je ne sentis pas la douleur… Mes bras étaient libres ! Katsuki se tenait devant moi, et me défendait. Les filles, remplit de rage se jetait sur lui, et un garçon s'en mêla même. Je l'aida comme je pu… Quand un pion intervint, tout cessa. Il n'arriva à rien savoir… Je sourit à Katsuki et le remercia :

Katsu… Merci ! Merci beaucoup…

Katsuki reprenait son souffle, le regard énervé :

Ces filles sont de vraies pouffiasses ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Li sorte avec l'une d'elle !

Mmmmh… Ils s'aiment…c'est tout…

Je fixai le sol sans conviction.

Sa va Noé ?

Je lui souris avant de partir :

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je pète la forme !

Je lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue et partit en vitesse, vite… mais mes forces m'abandonnèrent pour de bon, plus aucune haine ne les alimentaient… je tomba, sombrant dans le noir le plus total…

* * *

**Shaolan POV**

Comment j'avais pu les laissées faire ! Comment ! Je ne savais, j'étais lâche, tout simplement… Et j'étais assis, devant son lit d'hôpital, la couleur de sa peau, habituellement plein de vie, était de la même couleur que l'hôpital, blanc, un blanc malade. Son visage était apaisé, ses yeux fermés, une bande autour de son crâne, sur un poignet et un peu en dessous e la poitrine. Sous les couvertures elle se reposait. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre. C'était un magnifique Samedi après midi… je me souvint de la scène que Sakura m'avait faîtes…

_« Quoi ! Tu vas où !_

_Avec assez peu de volonté Shaolan répondit :_

_ A l'hôpital…_

_Il était gêné, Sakura semblait triste, elle souffla :_

_ Ah ok…donc tu viens pas à la piscine alors ?_

_ Je vous rejoins dans une heure et demie…_

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras, ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, et Sakura souffla en partant :_

_ Excuse moi… »_

Sa faisait déjà trois quart d'heure que j'était là. Je vit le visage de Noémie reprendre un peu de couleur, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître de jolie yeux bleus… Elle fixa d'abord le plafond, ne se rendant pas compte de ma présence. Sa faisait bizarre, je l'observais sans qu'elle me voit… Mais son instinct la prévint, elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi et m'observa, une expression neutre gravée sur le visage. J'eu un frisson face à ce regard, j'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et dit :

Ah…Shaolan…

* * *

Sakura sortit sa tête de l'eau. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un regard triste et soupira. Tomoyo s'approcha et demanda :

Sa va pas ma petite Saku ?

Sakura soupira une fois de plus et répondit en regardant un point imaginaire devant elle :

Bof… Pas trop, Shaolan est allé voir Noémie à l'hôpital…

Tomoyo répondit doucement :

Tu sais Sakura, Shaolan t'aime, et Noémie ne te le piquera jamais !

Sakura sentit des larmes lui coulé sur les joues, avec toute l'eau de la piscine lui ruisselant sur le visage.

Je sais, c'est justement pour sa Tomoyo ! Elle était toute pâle ce jour là ! Et maintenant elle est à l'hôpital ! Elle et Shaolan doivent m'en vouloir !

Tomoyo la serra dans ses bras :

Chuuuuut Sakura, calme toi…

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Shaolan n'était jamais venu à la piscine, je me demande pour quelles raisons… J'en avais le cœur lourd, normal qu'il me haït après ce que j'avais fait à une de ses amies… comment la jalousie peut elle nous emportés si loin ? Je me le demande vraiment… Je regardait le chemin sur le quel je me trouvait, puis le bâtiment devant le quel j'avais stoppé. Le soleil couchant rayonnait. L'inscription était clair, et faisait légèrement froid dans le dos « HOPITAL ». J'eu un frisson et entra dans le grand bâtiment. A l'intérieur régnait toussotement, gens malades… J'approchais de l'accueil avec anxiété.

Je peux vous aidez mademoiselle ?

Oui, je cherche la chambre de Kyo Noémie…

Oui, elle est en chambre de repos, prenez ce couloir, chambre 205 !

Merci madame…

De rien. Ne restez pas trop longtemps elle…

Mais je ne l'écoute pas plus et se dépêcha d'accéder à la chambre. Arrivée devant cette grande porte pâle, je toquais.

Entrée…

Cette voix semblait surprise, mais lointaine aussi. J'ouvris lentement la porte, et Noémie m'accueillit avec un grand regard méfiant. Je rougit de honte… et j'avais de quoi. Noémie fut surprise de cette attitude et demanda d'une vois légèrement adoucit :

Que veux tu Sakura ?

Je la regarda à peine avant de rebaisser la tête et souffla :

Je voulais m'excusée… Pour ce que je t'ai fait, alors que tu n'as rien fais de mal…

Il y eu un grand silence, j'eu peur, un frisson. Moi-même je ne pardonnerais pas… Mais une voix très douce et attentionnée me répondit :

Je ne t'en veux pas, sa me fait très plaisir que tu me présentes des excuses !

Je redressai mon regard, étonnée, pour me retrouver face à un sourire chaleureux. Je m'assis sur le tabouret à côté de son lit et on parla. Je vit en Noémie une fille génial que je n'avais jamais vraiment appris à connaître. Quand elle dit qu'elle habitait en pensionnat, je lui ai dit que je l'inviterais à passé des week-end chez moi, et elle aussi semblait aussi enthousiaste que moi…

* * *

**Shaolan POV**

Je rentrais chez moi exténué. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et contempla le dehors. Le soleil se couchait, lentement, libérant des lueurs dorées. Je repensa à ma visite de l'hôpital, après qu'elle eu prononcé mon prénom, ce gros blanc… Je l'avais serré dans mes bras, elle aussi, doucement, elle me frotta le dos et je m'excusa, en laissant échappé quelques larmes :

Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir défendu mais…

Elle avait répondu très calmement :

C'est parce que tu l'aimes… Car tu l'aimes, et c'est magnifique…

J'ai parlée avec elle 3 quart d'heure, des dernières nouvelles, de quand elle sortirait, mais j'avais du partir, suite au coup de fil d'un ami, ayant besoin de moi pour une panne d'informatique importante. C'était la raison pour la quel je n'avais pas rejoins Sakura à la piscine. J'avait simplement fait la bise à Noémie et était partit. J'avais eu envie de lui dire que vu que je ressentais un minimum de sentiment pour elle, je la protégerais, mais je savais bien que je ne devais pas. J'étais dégoûté de ne pas avoir pu voir ma fleur de cerisier en maillot de bain, et j'eu un pincement au cœur en imaginant qu'elle m'en voulait toujours… Je m'allongeait, fixait le plafond, je sentais mon cœur battre si vite, mais pour qui ? Des yeux verts… ou des yeux bleu ? Sakura… je l'aimai tellement… Mais Noémie c'était si… étrange… Et Sakura avait été si violente et cruelle… Où j'en étais dans tout sa moi ?

Sa me torturait….

To be continued…

**-Next Chapter-**

**Hé hé désolé pour le retard encore une fois ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus même si moi je ne le trouve pas super ! La suite je pence arrive assez vite vu que je suis exclu de mon bahut, sa m'apprendra a jouer la conne :p !**

**GROS BISOUX A TOUS !**

**REVIEW SVP ! Y'a que sa de vrai pour que sa aille plus vite !**

_IMOPORTANT _

Donc déjà j'ai accumulé beaucoup de retard par manque d'inspiration et de temps libre ! C'est pour sa que les chapitres risque d'être assez plus espassé !Dite kel fic vou préféré dan les review histoire de les privilégié quand j'écris ! AUssi un autre truc, un peu un message à faire passé à mon meilleur ami et qu'il vaut mieux lire TOUS : Le jour où je me suis fait tabasse par ta meuf car on s'adore, tu n'étais pas là, deux fois en sa présence tu m'a défendu et je t'en remerci, mais ce jour là, il ont fait un cercle autour de moi et m'ont frappé. Tous sa parce que je t'adore et vivre ma vie sans toi n'a pas de sens... Ne laissez jamais vos amis sans défense ! Tu m'as dit de te le dire la prochaine fois qu'elle me touchait ! Elle 'ma de nouveau frappez avec ses mai, mais je ne te dis rien ou tu casserais avec elle... Tu casserais pour moi et à mes yeux sa n'en vaux pas la peine, alor je te dis rien, mais quand je te vois l'embrasser sa me répugne, alors vu que je sais que tu risque de lire sa, je te le dédie, tu te reconnaitra surement... Je t'adore sincèrement, et il ne faut jamais laissez la personne qu'on aime, frappez une personne chère à son coeur, sinon sa ne veux plus rien dire, ont ne peux pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beure, alors aujourd'hui je t'abandone... Sois heureux...

Voilà merci d'avoir lu :'( c aussi une raison pour la quel les chapitres sa avance moi vite sa me fait tombé en dépression lol.

BISOUX !


End file.
